Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transient voltage suppressor having high response speed, and an ESD protection device and an array thereof.
Description of Related Art
With the current rapid development of science and technology, the integrated circuit is widely applied in electronic apparatuses. In general, an electronic product is very susceptible to the sudden and uncontrollable electrostatic discharge (ESD), which causes the system of the electronic product to restart, and even causes the issue of irreversible damage to the hardware. Currently, a transient voltage suppressor (TVS) is a more effective solution to the issue of ESD of an electronic product. The transient voltage suppressor allows the energy of the ESD to be rapidly released via the transient voltage suppressor, thereby preventing damage to the electronic product from ESD. Therefore, the needs and the dependence of today's electronic products for the transient voltage suppressor are increased. The transient voltage suppressor is typically applied in, for instance, a universal serial bus (USB) power supply, data line protection, a digital video interface, high-speed Ethernet, a notebook computer, a display apparatus, and a flat-panel display.
For a high-speed interface applications (such as a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI 2.0), a display port, and USB 3.x), to increase the reaction speed of the transient voltage suppressor, a smaller design for the size and the breakdown voltage thereof are preferred. However, to have better electrostatic discharge efficiency, a transient voltage suppressor of a larger size is designed. In other words, the response speed and the electrostatic discharge efficiency are in a trade-off relationship.